Cor Leonis
by Bellendora
Summary: Harry reluctantly returns for his 7th year and he continues to look for the remaining Horcruxes. With the student body and the wizarding world turning to Harry for guidance, support, and a miracle, one can only hope Harry can handle the pressure.
1. Chapter One: Birthday Visitors

**Cor Leonis**  
By Bellandora

**  
Chapter One: Birthday Visitors  
**  
On the night before the last day of July, the fourth house on Privet Drive was quite calm and quiet. This was actually an abnormal occurrence for this residence because between Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter there was always something to yell about.

Harry Potter was a bespectacled boy of seventeen, well, almost seventeen. He had been orphaned at the age of one and was left on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's home. They raised him not as their own, and for ten years held from him the secret of his true identity. For Harry Potter was not just a normal orphan, but a famous wizard. They called him The-Boy-Who-Lived, or more recently the Chosen One. On his eleventh birthday Harry learned the truth and was whisked away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Over the course of the past six years, Harry learned that his parents had not died in a car crash as his aunt and uncle had told him, but had in fact been murdered by a very powerful, and equally as evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. When he had turned his wand on Harry, the oddest things happened. Little Harry Potter did not die, Voldemort's powers vanished, Harry was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and was thus forth known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Six years at Hogwarts had taught him a lot, though not as much as he realized. Not all wizards are good. Even teachers can make mistakes. Nobody is fool proof, especially wise adults.

Harry has two best friends: Ron Weasley, a tall red headed pure blooded wizard, and Hermione Granger, a bushy haired witch from non-magical parents, commonly known as Muggles.

It was partly because of Ron and Hermione that there had quite a bit of yelling at Privet Drive as of late. The Dursleys barely put up with one wizard under their roof, but three? Well, two wizards and a witch actually, but it had been too much for them to bare. Ron and Hermione had insisted, Harry was too worn out to argue, and in the end the Dursleys had been over thrown, and Hermione and Ron returned to Privet Drive with Harry.

That had lasted about three days. They hadn't really thought it through, even Hermione, who was quite good at finding flaws in their plans. Ron and Harry slept in Harry's room, while Hermione slept in the guest room. And that was all they did. They just hung out for three days. Three long boring days of sitting in the park, because the Dursley's didn't want them in the house, and because there was quite a bit of room to stretch out at the park. Then, on the third night, Ron, in a stoke of brilliance, came up with a reasonable solution.

Hermione would return to her parents till the beginning of August. Ron would return to his family till the beginning of August. Ron's brother, Bill, was getting married on the first Saturday in August, and all three would return to the Burrow around that time. From there they would set out to search for the remaining horcruxes.

It also made sense to put off their searching until Harry was legally able to freely do magic, which was until his seventeenth birthday.

Harry couldn't wait for his birthday, which was now one hour away, because in the wizarding world, he would be of age, a legal adult. He could do magic freely, though it was still slightly restricted to do magic in front of Muggles. And he would be in trouble for sure of he turned them all into newts like he had daydreamed about. For once, Harry was looking forward to his birthday, and for another first, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley were also looking forward to Harry's birthday. It was the day that he would be leaving them forever.

Harry had a plan for where he was to go. He was going to flag down the Knight Bus and go into London and stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a house he had inherited from his godfather. From there he was going to take the underground to the Leaky Cauldron, and then Floo to the Burrow. It was a bit complicated, but Harry thought it was best if he were to throw off anyone who wanted to follow him. After Bill and Fleur's wedding, himself, Ron and Hermione were going to set out on the adventure of destroying the pieces of Voldemort's soul.

At least that was the plan until about three days ago. Harry had received a letter from a Godric Coe, asking him to put his horcrux searching on hold, and to allow Mr. Coe to treat him to a birthday dinner.

Harry had never met anyone with the surname of Coe. He was quite sure that the letter was some sort of lure from Voldemort to kill him or kidnap him... but something Coe had said and made him think twice about it.

Horcrux. He knew about the horcruxes.

Harry had not mentioned horcruxes to anyone other than Ron and Hermione and Ron's sister Ginny, and of course he had talked to Professor Dumbledore about them. Professor Dumbledore was dead, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny would die before telling anyone about them, so how did this Coe character know about them?

A knock on the front door brought Harry out of his brooding and jumped to his feet. Coe said in his letter he would be by at eleven thirty the eve of his birthday to collect him...

Harry beat his uncle to the door, which was not a huge accomplishment, as his uncle was a large beefy man, who surprised Harry every time he was able to stand up.

"One of your freak friends calling this late at night?" Uncle Vernon grunted at him. "Thought we got rid of them for good."

"Dunno," Harry said. "It might be someone coming to take me away. You don't want them to get upset and change their mind do you?"

Uncle Vernon gave another grunt. He had taken to grunting in Harry's presence rather than using actual words. He glared at his nephew for a moment longer before turning back into the living room.

Harry stared at the door wondering what or who could possibly be on the other side. After another moments thought, he slowly opened the door.

Light pored onto the doorstep, and onto a smiling man.

"Hello Harry," the man said. "I'm Eric Coe. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't really know what to expect when he had first thought of Coe. What he got was the exact opposite of anything he could have possibly imagined. For one, Coe looked practically normal, he didn't look like a wizard at all; well, except for his cloak. Coe was taller than Harry, but not by much, and Harry wasn't sure that Coe would win a height contest when paired against Ron. He had wavy dark brown hair, which stopped gracefully at his chin. Peering at him from behind a pair of glasses were bright blue eyes with long black eyelashes. He looked healthy and tan, but not in a way that suggested that he worked for his bread. No, Coe, Harry was certain, came from a family of great wealth. His robes looked expensive, and his traveling cloak looked especially tailored for this exact outfit.

"That position is cursed," Harry said, not really realizing what he was saying until the words had escaped his lips.

But instead of looking alarmed, Coe chuckled. "Well, we'll see what we can do about that. May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Harry replied, and held the door open. Coe stepped into Number Four Privet Drive and Harry closed the door. "My aunt and uncle are watching the end of the late evening news. It would probably be best if we don't disturb them."

"That's not a problem, Harry," Coe said and checked his pocket watch. "We do need to hurry a bit. Do you have your trunk packed? Good, the sooner we get out of here the better."

Harry nodded and climbed a few stairs before turning and looking at the wizard in the entry.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked.

"If I had come to hurt you, wouldn't I have done it by now?" Coe replied, looking slightly amused.

"Perhaps," Harry said. "But I don't know what sort of protection Dumbledore has set up here. You might not be able to hurt me while its still up and running."

"What can I say to you to make you trust me?" Coe asked. "I assure you, I am only here to help."

"Help how?" Harry asked.

"I told you in my letter."

"No you didn't, you asked me not to go looking for the other--" Harry stopped and thought for a moment about Coe's letter. "How did you know about what you wanted me not to look for?"

"The horcruxes?" Coe asked. "Why, Professor Dumbledore contacted me, of course. Months back, before he died. I gave him a swift answer at first, but then after his funeral, Fawkes appeared in my sitting room and dropped a letter into my tea. And it was this letter that... well, it was most convincing. So I decided that if you would at least hear me out, then what I know would be of some use to you."

"What was his favorite candy?" Harry asked.

"Lemon drops," Coe replied immediately. "But honestly, Harry, everyone knows that. Thrust them upon everyone he met didn't he? Come now, you can do better than that!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What was his favorite kind of jam?"

Again, to Harry's surprise, Coe did not react as he thought he would have. Instead of looking confused, Professor Coe's mouth broke into a broad grin.

"Raspberry," Coe replied. "In fact he told you that after you mentioned those dreadful pamphlets the Ministry sent out last year. He mentioned you might ask something like that. Does that satisfy you, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It does."

"Good, now let's get moving, we're on a timed portkey here, and if we miss it... well, lets just not miss it okay?"

In a few minutes time Harry was back on the landing, his trunk at his feet, wand up his sleeve and cloak in his hand.

"Good, good," Coe said, looking Harry over. "You certainly are taller than when I last saw you."

"When did you last see me?" Harry asked.

"Another time," Coe replied, waving away Harry's question with his hand. "When we have more time. For now, as always, time is against us, and we must depart. Do you wish to say goodbye to your family?"

"Family?" Harry scoffed. "That lot? Not likely."

"Well, at least your Aunt Petunia," Coe said. "In a weird twist of things, it is her blood that has kept you alive and safe all these years."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I'm leaving now," Harry announced and neither looked up at him. Uncle Vernon gave a grunt though. "So, bye then."

When no more acknowledgments were made, Harry picked up his trunk and followed Coe out the front door.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be out of that place," Harry said, stepping into the cool night air.

"I can only imagine," Coe said. "Come on, we need to get a bit away from the house."

"What time is our portkey for?" Harry asked.

"Twelve-oh-one."

"Ah."

They crossed the street and walked right up next to Number Five's garage door. Coe was watching his pocket watch, holding a roll of parchment. 

"Right now Harry, under that invisibility cloak I know you've got tucked underneath that traveling robe. Best you aren't seen."

"What-"

"Please Harry, under the cloak, and keep quiet, no matter what you see or hear. And here is your portkey."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out and threw it over himself, dozens of questions flying through his mind. He clutched the rolled parchment tightly in his hand.

"All right there, Coe?" came a familiar voice and a mousey haired witch's head popped up out of no where.

"Right on time, Tonks," Coe replied. "Ready to set those charms?"

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," Tonks replied and slipped back under her invisibility cloak. A few moments later the surrounding houses glowed a translucent pink before Number Four burst into flames.

Harry managed to keep his shock under control, and when Coe didn't move to do anything, Harry realized this must be some sort of charm. In fact once he thought about it, he had seen Professor Dumbledore use something like it once.

"Steady, Harry," Coe whispered and cast a Disillusionment charm on himself. "You're going to see something in a moment, but don't let go of that portkey, not matter what."

Harry nodded, but he was invisible so Coe couldn't see the motion, but he understood it all the same. It was another thirty second before loud cracks filled the air, the sound of a dozen or so Death Eaters, cloaked and masked, all Apparating to the front of Number Four. Harry's scar seared with pain, and he felt the portkey activate, felt the pull from behind his navel that was leading him to safety.

_Thanks for reading! Please review! -Belle_


	2. Chapter Two: Professor Coe

**Chapter Two: Professor Coe  
**  
Harry fell onto the ground, not quite sure where the portkey had brought him. He stood and straightened his cloak, and tucked his invisibility cloak into his trunk. He glanced around, not recognizing his surroundings. He looked to be in the entry of a very large and old house. The walls were thankfully free of beheaded house elves, but there were a great number of paintings and portraits that hung on the deep mahogany walls.

With a much more graceful appearance, Coe appeared beside Harry a few moments later, the old boot he had used as a portkey in his hand.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Harry demanded.

"We set a bit of a trap," Coe explained, taking off his cloak. "We knew that the Death Eaters were planning on attacking your aunt and uncle's house the moment you turned seventeen. It was the first moment when the blood magic Dumbledore set up all those years ago would run out."

"Who told you that was going to happen?" Harry asked.

"We had a source," Coe replied.

"If it was-" Harry began but Coe cut him off.

"No, Harry, it was not Severus Snape," Coe said quickly, steering away from the subject he knew was sensitive to Harry. "As much as we would all like to trust Severus, and believe that he was acting on Dumbledore's orders, we do not have any evidence of that. And until he shows something that would lead us to believe he was not working for Voldemort all along, he is wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Murdering the headmaster of the school doesn't go unnoticed, or unpunished."

"Good," Harry said bitterly. Dumbledore's death he could deal with, and was dealing with rather well. He had his moments, but Snape was one thing that would always make him angry.

Coe continued his explanation while ushering Harry into the kitchen. "So we knew that you were going to be attacked. We decided to spring a bit of a trap of our own. We got you out of there and to safety and made your house appear to be already destroyed. While you portkied out of there, Aurors were Apparating in to capture as many Death Eaters as possible."

"Who is 'we'?" Harry asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Coe replied and waved his wand at a tea kettle. "But slightly different and tweaked than you would remember. We are now working with the complete support of the Ministry."

"Voldemort was there," Harry said.

"Was he?" Coe asked, and looked around at Harry. "How do you know?"

"My scar was bursting with pain," Harry said and rubbed his hand over his scar, which now felt normal. "It does that when he's close by."

"Hmm," Coe said and fiddled with two steaming mugs. "Tonks is going to give me a report as soon as everything gets settled. But for tonight, you are welcome to stay here. This is my home, by the way. And tomorrow we should go into Diagon Alley and to Gringotts. And I believe I promised you a birthday dinner!"

"Any particular reason for going into Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts, you know."

Coe pushed a mug full of steaming hot chocolate towards him and Harry wrapped his hands around it, sending the warmth through his body.

"We've got some things to discuss, Harry," Coe said sitting down.

"I doubt I'll have any use for what you have to say if it doesn't involve those horcruxes," Harry replied coldly. "You said you would be able to help."

Coe sighed. "Well, then you'll have to listen to the non-relevant stuff for the relevant stuff to have any meaning."

"All right," Harry said.

"First off, Hogwarts will remain open. It was the wish of a dying old man that Hogwarts stay open in his departure. The Board of Governors sees no reason why the school should be closed if there are students who wish to learn, and if there is an acceptable Headmaster or Headmistress. The Board has decided that Professor McGonagall was indeed acceptable, if not suitably qualified. As for the staff, security measures and restrictions will be taken of course and-"

"Security measures?" Harry asked.

"All teachers must be approved by the Board of Governors, not just the Headmistress, for starters," Coe said. "Anyone with any sort of criminal past, regardless if they were ever convicted, will not be able to teach. All accusations against a student or teacher will not be taken lightly, though that is not a widely known fact. We don't want students coming to us with every petty problem just to get back at the other student."

"Makes sense," Harry replied.

"Indeed," Coe nodded. "But continuing on with my non-relevant ramble. You, Harry, are asked to, not required mind you, to return to school and complete your seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This request comes from many of the teachers who feel that you have the ability to do greatness in our world, even after you defeat Voldemort. Many people believe in you, Harry, and they want you to have a life and a future post Voldemort. Remember this comes as a suggestion. Everyone involved is prepared for you to say no. But everyone involved believes in you."

Harry nodded and stared into his cocoa.

"Here is where a slight amount of trickery on our part begins. We feel, and we being myself, Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt, and a few others, feel that in order to give you an element of surprise in a battle against Voldemort, that you appear to not take Voldemort seriously. Under this pretense, you will be offered private lessons, to learn to defend and attack."

"Who's going to teach me?" Harry asked.

"A combination of people," Coe replied. "Everyone I just mentioned."

"With the exception of Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Actually, no," Coe replied. "There are ways he can still teach you, even from the grave. It won't be quite as personal as the rest of your teachings, but you will find them rewarding none the less."

"What will I be learning?"

"Whatever the individual teacher feels you might need."

"Oh."

"This suggestion, if you will, does come with some requirements, none that should be too hard to accept," Coe said. "First, you will remain Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and continue to play Quidditch. Second, you should continue to date Miss Ginny Weasley. That is-" Coe's tone changed when he saw Harry's expression change at the mention of Ginny. "-if you want to. But I highly recommend it."

"I'll have to think about that one," Harry replied. "It would be putting her in a awful lot of danger."

"Not any more than she already is, and she will be quite safe while at school," Coe countered. "I assure you, she will be much safer at school than she was before. We are making sure of that."

"What else are my requirements?" Harry asked.

"You need to not push your friends away," Coe stated. "You will need them in the end. You will need Ron's strategic thinking, and Hermione's logical problem solving, and Ginny's feisty courage, and Neville's undaunting loyalty, and Luna's unique point of view. You will need your friends for strength and purpose. Don't assume that because this prophecy has your name written on it, that you are the only one who can do anything. They will be there with you till the end. And I doubt that your friends will want you making the choice for them to stay out of the way and away from danger. Don't cheat them of their chance to help you."

"And you know this how?"

"There were a lot of things stored in Dumbledore's pensive," Coe said simply.

"Anything else?"

"Two things actually," Coe replied. "One of the things you will be taught is Occlumency, and in time Legilimency. These two will be incredibly important to your survival during any confrontation with Voldemort. You must master them, and you must take it seriously. You've seen first hand how easy it can be for another skilled Legilimens to know what spell to ward off. Snape was just a taste of Voldemort."

The mention of Snape's name made Harry's blood boil. His narrowed his eyes and glared at his mug. Snape. _Snape._ If anyone had bothered to listen to him about Snape...

Harry quickly pushed his anger back down. Over the past few weeks he had gotten quite good at keeping his emotions under control.

"The last thing?" Harry asked, looking up at Coe.

Coe smiled. "Well, as your new Head of Gryffindor House, Harry, it is quite an honor to inform you that you have been chosen to be the new Head Boy."

Harry about fell off his chair. "I've been what?"

"You're Head Boy, Harry," Coe repeated. "It was actually a unanimous vote, across the staff. Now this has nothing and everything to do with Voldemort. On one hand, it is something you deserve, and I'm quite sure you would have been Head Boy if there was no prophecy and no Voldemort. On the other hand, this will allow you to appear to remain aloof to Voldemort."

"But I wasn't a Prefect," Harry protested.

"Neither was your father."

"Did you know my father?"

"That's neither here nor there."

"Did you know my father?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, I did," Coe replied. "But the story isn't nearly as interesting as you'd like it to be, Harry. I was at school with him, in Gryffindor. I was a year below your father. I played Quidditch with him on the house team."

"Oh," Harry replied. Hagrid had said he wrote to all his parent's school friends, asking for photos. This was probably one of those friends, nothing more than team mates and housemates.

"Does all this sound acceptable to you?" Coe asked.

"I'm still not sure about the Head Boy part, and I'll think about putting Ginny in that sort of danger," Harry replied. "But I do agree with the logic behind it. I'm no where ready to face Voldemort and the best place to learn is at the school. But I have a few requirements myself."

"I thought you might," Coe said, smirking. "Lets hear them."

"First, I want the trust of the staff to allow me to come and go as I need to. I fully intend to find the other horcruxes, and will need to leave the school from time to time. Also, I reserve the right to take anyone I want with me."

"Sixth year or above," Coe said. "And I'd appreciate if it you would at least let me know when you leave and how long you expect to be gone."

"Well, of course sixth year or above," Harry replied. "And if for some reason I need someone lower, then I'll have to get permission and show reasonable cause. And yes I'll let you know, unless I forget to, or I can't tell you, then, well... sorry."

"Fair enough," Coe replied. "Anything else?"

"I'd like for Ginny and Luna to get their Apparition licenses, if they choose to. Knowing they are closest to me will put them in danger and I want them to be able to escape."

"The Apparition license age is being dropped to fifteen years of age and above," Coe said. "If they qualify, anyone fifteen and sixteen can receive and Restricted Apparition license to use with parents or guardians or in the event of an emergency. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"Then I think that about covers it," Harry said and drained his mug. "Do I get to hear the relevant stuff now?"

Coe sighed and removed his glasses. "I'd hoped you would forget until the beginning of term or at least until the morning." Coe paused and refilled Harry's mug. "I have information regarding the reaming possessions of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Dumbledore believed that Voldemort might have sought other heirlooms from the other two founders to use as his horcruxes. I have not been able to locate the remaining Ravenclaw decedents, and one of the decedents of Gryffindor has gone missing, I'm afraid. I have checked on all of Gryffindor's other possessions, and they are safely in the vault, but the one thing that the missing Gryffindor had in her possession was not at her house, or her vault, nor the Gryffindor vault."

"Did Dumbledore know about this?"

"He was informed that there was no other surviving Gryffindor relics," Coe replied. "However, the decedents of Gryffidnor felt no need to make public what was remaining and what wasn't. Therefore, after Dumbledore initial request regarding the surviving relics, the vaults were checked and everything, with the exception of one piece, was accounted for."

"Do you have any names of these people?"

"The Ravenclaw bloodline seems to have died off about fifty years ago. Their name was Shale. And the missing Gryffindor is Marian Cunning. She married a Muggle-born and never had any children."

"Are there any other Gryffindors?" Harry asked.

"There is one more that is alive, though its quite a surprise he is. It was through him that I was able to check the contents of the Gryffindor vault."

"Why did Dumbledore contact you?" Harry asked.

"He knew he could trust me," Coe replied. "He was something like my great great uncle or something like that. I'm from his mother's sister's line and he always had a soft spot for me. His sister married my great grandfather, I believe."

"You're related to Dumledore?" Harry asked.

"Barely," Coe laughed. "Besides, you, of all people, Harry, should know that its not nice to judge people based on their families."

"True," Harry replied. "You said something of Ms. Cunning's was missing. What was it?"

"A pocket watch," Coe replied. "It had an ornate carving of a griffin on the front panel. Passed down from first born to first born, normally eldest son to eldest son, that is until Marian's mother was born. She was the first born, and the first eldest child to be a daughter. It was a first in a long line of Gryffindor who had before her produced first born males. And even more surprisingly, Marian's own first born was a daughter. So the watch went from Marian's grandfather to Marian's mother, then to Marian herself, as she was the eldest. She had a younger brother, he was the one I spoke of a moment ago, the other Gryffindor decedent. They didn't get along much, and that watch was the reason for it."

"What was her brother's name?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was quite appropriate," Coe replied, and rolled his eyes. "They named him Godric."

"Is there anymore information you have?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Coe replied. "But I might be able to help you with the Ravenclaws and Shales. They were old friends of the family."

"I'd like to see Gryffindor's vault," Harry stated. "I want to make sure everything is there."

"I've already told you-"

"And since I'm the one who has to defeat him, I want to know for myself that when I do it, it will be for good. I don't want any secret horcruxes showing up that we thought didn't exist. And I don't want to search for one to discover it was something else all along."

"Fair enough," Coe said. "How about tomorrow?"

"Can this Godric character be available tomorrow? It is awfully short notice," Harry said.

"It should be fine," Coe said. "We need to get your Apparition license tomorrow as well as show you your vaults."

"Vaults? I only have one."

"You have the fault your parents set up for you," Coe explained. "There is also your parent's vault, and the Black vault that you haven't been to yet, and the Potter family vault. You gained access to those when you turned seventeen."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable that this man who he knew nothing about knew so much about him.

"I've already told you," Coe replied. "Dumbledore wrote me a letter explaining a lot of things in it. I've also seen his pensive. I've also paid attention to what people have told me."

"People talk about me? How?"

"For instance, it was mentioned once, just in passing, that you were the new Gryffindor Seeker, and that you were the youngest player in a century. That had to mean that you were quite a good flyer. There was nothing about your Quidditch abilities in the pensive or the letter."

"How much do people know about me?" Harry asked.

"More than you'd think they know about some things, and less about some things you'd think they'd know a lot about."

"Do you get your cryptic responses from the Dumbledore side of the family?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Coe replied and nodded thoughtfully. "Often drives people quite mad."

The next morning, walking through Diagon Alley, Harry was slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that he wasn't used to the staring and whispering wherever he went, he just still didn't like it, and it still made him uncomfortable. He followed Coe up the steps of Gringotts and into the wizard bank. Coe conversed with a goblin at the counter before being led down to a cart which would take them to their desired vaults.

Their first stop was Harry's vault, where he withdrew a fair amount of gold, as he didn't know when his next chance to withdraw gold would be. The next stop was the Black family vault.

"Traditionally," Coe said as they stepped out of the cart, "the family vaults are passed from head of the family, to the succeeding head, normally father to eldest son. Since Sirius didn't have an eldest son, he passed this vault to you. No other Black can access this vault. Its old magic, similar to the one that binds Kreacher to you."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Stand in front of the door," their goblin guide instructed. Harry did so and after a moment of wondering if he looked as silly as he felt, his body tingled and the vault door vanished.

Harry took in the contents of the vault, not sure what to make of it. True it was vast, and there was a great amount of gold everywhere, but...

"Were the Black's an untidy family?" Coe asked, peering into the vault from behind Harry.

"I honestly don't know," Harry replied. There were papers strewn about, and trunks overturned. "I didn't think so."

"It looks as though someone was looking for something," Coe commented.

"When was this vault last accessed?" Harry asked the goblin.

"The twenty-fifth of August, in the wizard year of nineteen eighty one," the goblin replied promptly.

"Do you know by who?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Canopus Black," the goblin replied. "Do you require this vault any longer, sir?"

"No, I don't need to see it any more," Harry said, stepping away from the vault. The door immediately reappeared. "Do you have a vault inventory by chance?"

The goblin pulled a large roll of parchment from his tote bag and held it up to Harry. From the mere thickness of the roll, Harry knew he was going to have a grand time with the Black vault.

Their next stop was the Potter family vault. As before with the Black vault, Harry had to stand in front of the door to gain access to the vault. This one was much neater. There were stacks of books and papers and trunks lined along one wall, miscellaneous furniture, paintings and chairs along another. Harry stepped deeper into the fault and his breath caught at the sight of the gold. The back of the vault opened up to a room quite possibly three times the size of Gryffindor common room. It was filled from top to bottom with gold.

"Well," Harry muttered to himself. "I guess I can vacation for the rest of my life if I wanted to."

After closing the vault and receiving another vault inventory list (this one surprisingly equal in size and thickness to the Black vault inventory parchment) Harry and Coe were back in the cart.

"Gryffindor family vault next," the goblin chirped.

"But your friend, Godric, could he not make it?" Harry asked, looking at Coe.

Coe didn't answer him, for at that moment the cart lurched forward and it was impossible to have a conversation while being darted back and forth hundreds of feet beneath London. When at last the cart stopped, Harry and Coe got out.

"If you please, Mr. Coe," the goblin said to Coe and beckoned him forward as he had done to Harry at the previous two vaults. And then it dawned on Harry.

"You're Godric," Harry said, irritated at the professor's deceit. "You're the other descendent of Gryffindor."

"That I am," Coe replied. Coe positioned himself in front of the door as Harry had done and a moment later the vault door disappeared. Harry could not hide his shock at the size of the Gryffindor vault, for it wasn't larger than he expected, it was much, much smaller.

"Come now, Harry," Coe chuckled at the look on the young man's face. "This is Godric Gryffindor's actual vault. These are the only remaining relics of Gryffindor."

Harry stared at the handful of things in the vault. There were two goblets, a book, a ring and a wax seal.

"I thought there'd be more," Harry replied.

"Well, Gryffindor lived over a thousand years ago. Not much survived that long."

"I'd still like an inventory," Harry said. Coe nodded to the goblin who in turn handed Harry a much smaller roll of parchment.

Without so much as a word to Coe, Harry got back into the cart followed quickly by Coe and the goblin. The cart ride back to the surface gave Harry a few moments to gather his thoughts and get his emotions under control.

"Do you need anything else while we're in Diagon Alley, Harry?" Coe asked as they stepped out onto the cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

"Look," Harry said turning to look at Coe. "After I get my Apparition license, I'm Appariting away from you. I have little time to waste on your issues with your heritage. If you intend to help me from this point forward, I expect you to be straight forward with me."

Coe sighed. "I am sorry I didn't tell you, Harry. I see I under estimated your trust."

"And it will take quite a bit to earn it back," Harry snapped. "If you're able to help me, great, but I don't have the time or patience to wonder if I'm getting the whole truth from you."

"Everything I told you last night was the truth."

"Except the part where you are the same Godric that is descended from Gryffindor," Harry replied. "That was a key part you omitted."

"I don't exactly like being related to Gryffindor, Harry," Coe said, irritably. "I'm sorry that I wanted you to trust and judge me as myself rather than Gryffindor's great-something grandson."

"And I don't exactly like being Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived," Harry shot back. "But I have to live with it and deal with what that means."

"I also wanted to see if you were serious about undertaking this task," Coe continued.

"I want Voldemort finished," Harry said. "And I intend on doing what needs to be done to insure that."

"Well then from here on out, you will have the truth," Coe replied. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner."

"Is there anything else that you can tell me that you might have previously left out?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Coe replied. "That was the only thing."

"Then lets continue on our way," Harry said. "I need to pick some things up at Flourish and Blotts, before we leave Diagon Alley. I'd like to be able to Apparate legally by the end of the day, so lets not spend anymore time here than necessary."

_Thanks for reading! Please review! -Belle_


	3. Chapter Three: The Head Boy and Girl

**Chapter Three: The Head Boy and Girl**

Harry stopped when he saw the Burrow come into view. The sunlight was just coming up, the roof glistening from the morning dew. He signed, taking in the sight before him, and a feeling of comfort washed over him. This was one of the places Harry felt safe, where the trials of the outside world could not touch him.

Harry had Apparated to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, not sure of what wards were guarding the Burrow or where they ended and began, so he magicked himself to a location he was fairly sure was safe. He cast a few charms onto his trunk and it floated off the ground, following behind him like a lost puppy.

It was early in the morning, the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The wedding was to be later this evening, and Harry was eager to see Ron and Hermione, but even more eager to see Ginny.

Once he had his Apparition license, Harry had not disappeared from Coe's side as he had threatened to do. Instead, he allowed Coe to treat him to a birthday diner at the Leaky Cauldron, nothing too spectacular. Harry had declined Coe's offer to have him stay at his house another night, and instead took a room at the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron had always held a special place in his heart. It was the first wizarding establishment Harry had ever set foot in, it was where he had had his first bit of true freedom the summer before his third year, and Harry didn't mind Tom, the caretaker. He had dry and lame jokes, and mentioned at least ten times how tall Harry was, how grown up Harry was, how Tom never believed anything the Daily Prophet wrote about him two summers ago, and how proud Tom was of all Harry had accomplished.

Tom's last comment struck on a heart string for Harry. It seemed incomprehensible that Tom, a wizard Harry didn't know all that well, could feel pride in Harry's accomplishments; and that Harry, a student that Tom didn't know very well, could be touched by Tom's kindness. It amazed Harry that amidst the backdrop of war, there were still kind people worth fighting for.

Harry heard the kitchen door slam and saw Mrs. Weasley rushing towards him.

"Oh Harry!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck, which she had to stand on tip toe for, since he was now taller than her. "We're so glad that you are all right. We've been so worried! We'd heard about the attack on your house and then there was no word about you! Tonks told us you were safe but it's so hard to believe anything these days until you see it for yourself!"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Mum, he can't breath," Ron said from behind his mother and she let him go.

"Good to see you mate," Harry said and clapped Ron on the back.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ron said. "Now you can do magic whenever you want! It's brilliant!"

"But he's not going to do anything stupid, now is he?" Hermione's voice came from behind Ron and the bushy haired brunette had to stand on her tip toes as well to hug Harry properly.

"Goodness, when did you get so tall?" she laughed. "You're much taller than me now!"

"I have been for some time, Hermione," Harry said. "Though, I'm not as tall as Ron. You just haven't had reason to hug me lately." Hermione looked sideways at Ron and they both blushed. Harry caught the exchange and laughed. "It's about ruddy time is all I have to say!"

"Come on, lets all get inside," Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands together. "I've just started some breakfast, Harry, dear. Are you hungry?"

"Food sounds fantastic, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley led the rest of the way up the drive, with Harry, Ron and Hermione close behind. Harry noticed when Hermione causally slipped her hand into Ron's as Ron was talking adamantly about a game of Quidditch they needed to have when Harry suddenly realized what was missing.

Standing beside the door, still in her dressing robe, was Ginny Weasley. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he and Ginny locked eyes. The same burning look that she gave him all those months ago when he first kissed her in the Gryffindor Common room was now flaring in her eyes. Harry held her gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said as they approached. "Glad to know you made it okay." Her tone was friendly enough, but Harry knew her smile wasn't reaching her eyes for a reason.

"Morning, Ginny," he replied, trying to sound cheerful. He let Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione enter the house first and he stood looking at Ginny.

He had thought a lot about Ginny Weasley since he had left the Hogwarts Express six weeks earlier. He knew he cared a lot about her, that he would be devastated if anything happened to her, and that he didn't feel whole when she wasn't around. She looked fantastic, even with her dressing robe wrapped around her, shielding her from the crisp morning air; even with her hair still a bit tossed from sleep, but pulled out of her face in an attempt at decency. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and just smell the flowery scent in her hair.

_You should continue to date Ginny Weasley, _Coe's words echoed in Harry's ears. _Was she safe? Could she ever be safe around him? _

"Harry?" Ginny asked and he snapped out of his thoughts, aware that his eyes might have gone slightly out of focus. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, Ginny," Harry replied. "Just... just thinking."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, you might want to think inside, it's much warmer."

"Good idea," Harry said and moved the last few steps into the Burrow, closing the distance between them. He bent and kissed her cheek and whispered, "It really is great to see you again, Gin."

She made a small sound, and Harry turned and made his way through the Burrow, leaving Ginny on the doorstep, her eyes closed, one had softly touching the cheek he had just kissed, and her mind racing with thoughts.

As Harry helped himself to a second helping of eggs, he realized Hermione had not eaten a thing off her plate.

"You all right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She nodded eagerly and looked towards the window.

"She's been like since she got here," Ron said, working on his third plate of eggs. "She doesn't eat a thing at breakfast, and just stares at the window through the entire meal."

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Two days," she replied. "And I have not been as bad as Ron makes me out to be. I'm just wonder what's taking them so long."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts letters," Ginny supplied for Hermione, who's face had just gone white.

Harry and Ginny quickly turned in their seats to see four barn owls on the horizon. They were mere specks in the sky at the moment, but the couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Eeeeeee!" Hermione squealed.

"What that-?" Ron asked and followed Hermione's finger pointing out the window. "Oh. 'Bout time."

The four sat and watched the owls for a few more moments. Harry had never watched an owl approach from so far away, and after deciding the owls weren't going to get there any faster if he was staring at them, he turned back to his eggs.

"I can't believe you're eating!" Hermione cried at him.

"Why?" he asked, through a mouthful of eggs and swallowed before continuing. "It's not like me watching those owls is doing anything productive. I might as well finish my breakfast before it gets cold."

Hermione glared at him before turning back to her owl watching.

A few more moments later, and three more forks full of eggs, four proper looking owls came through the window, dropped their letters onto the recipient's laps and flew out without a backward glance. Hermione stared at her lap in amazement. Ron and Harry looked from each other to Hermione and then to Ginny.

"Ginny goes first," they said in unison.

"What?" Ginny cried. "Mine is just O.W.L. results!"

"Exactly," Harry replied. Ginny sighed and opened her letter.

"Nine," she said, trying hard not to appear too excited, but the broad smile across her face gave her away.

"Nine?" Hermione asked and looked up. Apparently mention of grades did wonders for Hermione. "Oh congratulations, Ginny! That's fantastic!"

"Now you lot," Ginny said, pointing at the three of them with her letter.

Harry held his envelope, knowing it contained his Head Boy badge, but did not let this on to anyone else. "Hermione first."

Hermione didn't argue. As quickly and neatly as she could, she tore into her letter and a shiny badge fell onto her palm, its shinny HG sparked back at her.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried and covered her mouth with her hand. She repeated herself over and over, but the words were muffled behind her hand.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Ron cried and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ohmahguhdneff!" Hermione cried again.

"Now you, Ron," Harry said and Ron opened his envelope.

He read through his letter smiling and nodding occasionally. "Well, I've been asked to come back as a Gryffindor Prefect, and I need to take the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and three Quarters on September First."

Ginny snorted into her eggs and Harry grinned.

"Hermione, you think we'll be on the same train?" Ron asked.

"Ohmahguhdneff!" Hermione cried again.

"I guess I'm last," Harry said.

"Harry wait," Ron said. "There's something you have to know before you open that. Last term, after everything happened, I went to Professor McGonagall and told her that you should be Head Boy. I told her that if they gave it to me, I'd turn it in. You deserve it mate. For everything that you've done for the school, for this family, for the wizarding world, and everything that you will do. I wanted to be Head Boy, not for myself, but because I thought it would make my mother proud and make me stand out from all my brothers. But knowing you and being your friend has done that for me. Being included in your adventures and surviving all that we've done, especially the stupid stuff, makes me proud to be just who I am. And you, well, you're ruddy Harry Potter. You have a power over everyone that I could never have. And I know that if I were Head Boy, I wouldn't be able to help you find those horcruxes and I wouldn't be able to help you destroy You-Know-Who. But if you're Head Boy, then you're going to need all the help you can get. And you know you can count on me, mate."

A very stunned silence filled the Weasley's kitchen as Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry finally managed to say, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"Don't thank me yet," Ron replied. "They could have made Ernie Macmillan or Neville Head Boy for all we know. Now open that bloody envelope!"

Harry laughed and swiftly slid his finger into the envelope and across the top, tearing the paper. He turned it upside down and his shinny Head Boy badge fell onto the table.

"I knew it!" Ron cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"HAAAARRRRREEEEE!" Hermione cried and threw her arms around him.

Ginny squealed something indecipherable and soon she was hugging Harry as well.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming into the kitchen, hands on hips.

"Harry and Hermione have just been made Head Boy and Girl, Mum," explained Ron, who was the only one who could talk as Hermione and Ginny were crushing Harry and jumping up and down, which resulted in Harry having no breathing air and being forced to jump up and down.

"Harry, Hermione! That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and threw her arms around Hermione and Ginny, and Harry, though through the many arms around him, one could barely see him.

"Mum, Ginny, let him breath," Ron said, pulling his sister and mother off his best mate. "Hermione, that's enough, let him finish his breakfast."

"Oh Harry this is fantastic!" Hermione cried and sat down again.

"Its quite a surprise," Harry said, and glanced at Ginny who had her eyes on him. She smiled and then looked back her breakfast.

"Well great news is a great way to start out a wedding day!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, but she quickly sobered when she looked at the clock. "But we still have much to do today. Ginny dear, Fleur and Gabrielle and their mother will be here at noon. We need to get started on the cooking as soon as you're finished with breakfast. We're going to use your room as the dressing room for the bride; and Bill's for the dressing room for the groom. Harry and Ron, I need you to make sure none of those gnomes have wandered back into the garden since yesterday. Hermione, you remember the designs and charms we worked on yesterday? Could you start working on the gardens outside? Oh we do have so much to do..." Mrs. Weasley muttered on to herself as she left the room, having received nods from each teen when they were assigned a task. It was a little past seven and even though Harry had spent most of his night awake and thinking about Ginny and everything else in his life, he felt wide awake and ready for a day of work, and a night celebrating the greatest magic of all: love.


	4. Chapter Four: A Wedding to Forget

**Chapter Four: A Wedding to Forget**

Wedding guests began to arrive at the Burrow a little before seven. Hermione had done a splendid job on the gardens, creating a large and beautiful scene for the wedding, full of roses of yellow, pink, white and red. When Harry had first seen what his friend had done, he thought immediately of the rose gardens outside the Yule Ball in their fourth year. He told Hermione this and she blushed and admitted that was where she had gotten the idea.

Harry and Ron were entrusted the job of ushering guest to their seats, taking any gifts to the gift table, and making sure everyone was comfortable enough. Fred and George were initially slated to perform said task, but the decision was made to have Ron and Harry do it. Much safer that way. Harry had been a bit uneasy at first about conversing with the extended Weasley family, but after Ron's Aunt M-Something told him he looked like Harry Potter, he got over it. Hermione had done a decent job of covering up his scar with his hair, even using hair spray, which made Ron gag and cough, swearing about Muggle poisons. Harry was wearing a new set of dress robes, black, with fine gold stitched details along the edges, and with his scar mostly hidden, he decided he didn't look much like himself.

Ron was wearing black dress robes as well, the same pair Fred and George had bought for him two years prior, and between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, they had been able to fit them to his every growing limbs. Ron's were a modest black, lined with scarlet and had scarlet satin accenting the edges.

The chairs lining up to the alter were soon filled with family members and guests, and Harry realized that the Delacours were the French equivalent of the Weasleys. There was a equal amount of silvery blond hair as there was red, splitting the two families into equal sides of the sitting area, the aisle in the middle. Harry and Ron took their seats on either side of Hermione, who Harry had to escort to her seat because Ron had been to awe struck to move. Hermione, in Harry's opinion, looked absolutely beautiful, and it was one of the rare moments that Harry fully realized that Hermione was indeed a girl. Having rarely seen Hermione in anything other than her school robes, or the occasional Muggle attire, it was always a treat to see her get excited about dressing up. Her hair was done up in a fountain of curls falling down her back, with tiny gold specks in her hair. Harry suspected it was some sort of glitter. Her dress robes were sleeveless, and strapless, and was black with large gold flowers embroidered across the fabric. It clung to Hermione in places Harry hadn't exactly been aware that Hermione had possessed, and wasn't sure he needed to know about them. The fabric stopped gracefully at her ankles, ending with some ruffley fabric Harry didn't know the exact name of, though it was a bit absurd to think of Hermione in ruffles.

A soft music was playing as everyone settled down in their seats, and a warm breeze went through the wedding guests. It was a warm evening in early August, and Harry was grateful for a moment of nothing to worry or think about.

That moment ended as soon as Ginny Weasley stepped out of the house and onto the soft fabric runner leading from the doorway to the alter. The moment she appeared, Harry's breath caught in his throat and for a moment he thought his heart stopped. He had never seen Ginny look more beautiful, and stunning, than she did now. If the thought that Hermione had been a transformation from what he normally saw her as, it was nothing compared to Ginny. And if Harry had thought that Hermione had parts that he didn't need to know about, it was more important now that Harry not know about parts that Ginny had possessed. In fact he was having a hard time thinking about anything else. Ginny looked gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress of pale yellow, a color Ginny had described as "butter," though she had said it with disgust. At first glimpse, Harry had thought her gown was strapless as well, but as she came farther down the aisle, he could see tiny straps holing the glorious garment up. It fit Ginny's frame perfectly, and the bottom was gathered up on each side with a bow, revealing a layer of poofy, scratchy looking fabric beneath.

Harry had never seen Ginny look so unlike herself and look exactly like he remembered her looking all at the same time. He was confused, he was bewildered, he was entranced. He was hooked.

Ginny smiled and winked at him as she passed, and he did nothing, realizing moments later that he had been staring at her in shock, his mouth slightly ajar. He quickly stood was everyone else got to their feet. A song Harry recognized and associated with weddings started from the quartet in corner and Fleur appeared at the doorway.

Fleur looked fantastic, but, Harry figured that was how she always looked. She had a strapless bridal gown, with large intricate embroidery of pinks, blues and yellows across the front of the gown, and along the bottom edges. She had a very long train, and Harry was sure that part of her dress was going to be in the aisle while she stood at the alter. But Ginny and Gabrielle (who Harry hadn't even noticed was present until now) came to the rescue and moved the bride's train to hang delicately along side Fleur's feet.

Sine this was Harry's first wedding, Muggle or Wizarding, ever, he didn't really know what to expect. Whoever was leading the ceremony (the Minister maybe? Harry wasn't sure, as the wizard didn't look very religious) talked on and on about love and dedication and commitment and other powerful magic, and Harry felt his attention start to drift off of what the old wizard was saying and onto Ginny. The bride and groom cast a spell with their wands when they said their vows, the golden sparks from their wands encircling them before settling on their skin. The old wizard did something with his wand and three small white doves appeared out of thin air and flew away. Everyone clapped at that, and Harry was a bit late in applauding because he had been Ginny watching. Hermione had to nudge him and shoot him an urgent look. He smiled apologetically and clapped his hands together with everyone else. It was about this time when Fleur and Bill kissed each other, and as they made their way down the aisle, everyone raised their wands and soft golden sparks rained down upon the newlyweds.

"Harry, did you pay attention at all?" Hermione asked as the wedding party made its way down the aisle behind Fleur and Bill.

"Yes, of course I did," Hermione," Harry said.

"To the wedding?" she asked.

"I-" But Harry stopped talking, because again Ginny was passing by them, her arms linked over the arm of a tall blond haired boy who must have stood on the groom's side, as he was wearing similar robes to Bills.

The long dormant beast roared to life in Harry's chest and his eyes narrowed in dislike.

"That's Donovan Delacour," Hermione said, seeing what had changed Harry's demeanor. "Its Fleur's younger brother. He's in between Fleur and Gabrielle. He's in his last year at Beauxbatons this year."

"Did he stand up with Bill?" Harry asked as they waited for their turn to leave their seats.

"Its wizarding tradition," Ron piped in. "The bride has her own sister and her groom's sister stand for her, and the groom has his own brother and his bride's brother stand for him."

"So what if someone doesn't have any siblings?" Harry asked. "Like Hermione and I, for instance."

"You find someone you feel sisterly and brotherly towards," Ron replied. "It can be a friend or something, I suppose."

"How do you know about wizarding weddings?" Hermione asked, careful not to trip as they followed the progression of people towards the tables on the other end of the garden.

"Uh, Hermione, I was raised as a wizard," Ron replied, chuckling. "Do you know stuff about Muggle weddings?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"Well, then, there you go."

Harry snickered at their banter and Hermione looked like she was trying to find something to say to that, but instead she linked her arm around Ron's and they walked towards their table.

They sat down and before long Ron was pulled away to the receiving line. Mrs. Weasley wanted all of Bill's brothers present.

"Well, except for Percy," Hermione said as Ron walked away.

"What?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes away from Ginny and looked back at Hermione.

"Percy didn't come," Hermione replied.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"That git."

"Mrs. Weasley was quite upset about it earlier," Hermione continued. "She said that you are I were more family that he was."

This seemed to warm Harry's heart and a thought occurred to him.

"Hermione, you know how Ron said that a person's sister was supposed to stand with his bride?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Harry began. "Since you are one of my best friends, and I do think of you like a sister, I wanted you to know that whoever I marry, I'd want you to stand for my sister."

"Oh Harry, do you mean it?" Hermione asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I do," Harry replied. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Hermione didn't reply, but threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you," Harry said, patting her back.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't," she replied and pulled away from him, her eyes glistening. "You are just so sweet sometimes. I'd be my honor to stand as your sister. As long as you stand as my brother when I get married."

"I will if I'm there," Harry replied.

"Harry, don't talk like that," Hermione said, her mood changing instantly. "You are going to win this thing and you are going to survive and you are going to live."

Harry knew it wasn't the right place or time to have that argument so he admitted defeat momentarily and just nodded.

"Well, isn't this precious," a voice came and Harry looked past Hermione's shoulder to see Mafalda, the Weasley's cousin.

"So nice to see you two cozying up to one another," Mafalda said, wearing a strait black dress gown, her hair pulled back behind a head band.

"Evening Mafalda," Hermione said. "How's you summer going?"

"Probably better than yours," she replied in a bored voice. "What's got you all upset, didn't get that Head Girl badge like you've dreamed of?"

"It was none of your business what has me upset, and I assure you I have nothing to worry about regarding the position of Head Girl."

"A little full of yourself, aren't we, Granger?" Mafalda asked. "I heard that they made Pansy Parkinson Head Girl this year. Too bad for you, I suppose."

"Well," Harry said, speaking up, "as the Head Boy, I can assure you that ridiculous rumor it just that, ridiculous and a rumor. Is there something that you need Mafalda? Or did you just want to bring your Slytherin cheer our way?"

Mafalda sneered in a way that Harry was certain had to be a trademark Slytherin thing. "The end is coming, Potter, and if you're not careful, you'll drown in the tidal wave."

"Actually, I'll probably be creating said tidal wave, Mafalda," Harry replied coolly. "And if you want to pass around something, pass around this: Tell your Slytherin chums to stay out of my way this year. I have too much going on that I really don't have time to deal with their petty problems. And with Snape gone, no one will be able to dominate your house point loss. This year is going to be different, weather the Slytherins like it or not."

"Enjoying yourself, Mafalda?" Ginny asked from the other side of the table. Harry had been so occupied by Mafalda that he hadn't seen her approach.

"Having a fine time, cousin dear," Mafalda replied before stalking off towards her table.

"Goodness why did she have to come?" Ginny asked. "Mum says she's family, but if she didn't have red hair, I'd question her parentage."

Ginny set her bouquet down on the table and took off her shoes, handing them to Hermione. "Can you re-apply that cushioning charm? My wand is in the house."

"You should always have your wand with you, Ginny," Harry said.

She rolled her eyes as Hermione charmed her satin shoes. "Please, Harry. This wedding is more warded, safeguarded and secure than the Ministry and Hogwarts combined. Nothing is getting through these wards, and not even the guests know where they are. They were all given a portkey that brought them to the outskirts of the wards, where their identity was verified and confirmed, before they were given a slight memory modification so that they would forget being searched. Then they were given a slip of paper from the Burrow's secret keeper, and when they leave, their memory will be modified again, removing the whereabouts of the Burrow. And stay clear of all beverages for the night, just stick with water. The twins spiked all the punch and champagne with something they call Memory Flicker."

"Memory Flicker?" Harry asked.

"Its one of their defense products," Hermione said. "It allows the drinker to be fully aware of what is going one around them, and then when they wake the next morning, they are aware of what happened, just not details. For instance, they will know that they went to Fleur and Bill's wedding, but who else was there, and what they ate and what time of day it was will be fuzzy."

"Sounds a bit dangerous," Harry replied.

"That's why its one of their defense products," Hermione continued. "Think, if it got into the wrong hands. Someone could slip it into someone's drink and then the drinker wouldn't remember what happened the night before."

"Sounds like the date rape drug that Muggles have," Harry said, remembering something he had seen in one of Uncle Vernon's newspapers.

"That's where they got the idea," Hermione replied. "Except this allows you to be fully aware. It doesn't knock you out."

"See, Harry, we are all perfectly safe," Ginny said, putting her shoes back on. "Oh, so much better, thank you, Hermione. I don't know what Fleur was thinking when she picked out these shoes. Or this dress."

"I think you look nice, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well," Ginny sighed. "I only have to wear it for dinner, and then dancing and then the cake, and the moment Bill and Fleur Apparate out of here, it's coming off."

Unfortunately the only part Harry caught of Ginny's rant was the part about her dress coming off, and it was unfortunately the wrong part for him to hear. Images flew into his head, and he felt his face heat up.

"You okay, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and quickly drank the entire glass of water sitting before him.

"Well, I'd better get back to the line," Ginny said, still eyeing Harry with concern.

"Have fun," Hermione said.

"Oh yes," Ginny replied sarcastically.

Harry stared at the tablecloth for the next few moments, willing himself not to watch Ginny walk away.

"You can look up now, Harry," Hermione said. "She's not even in sight anymore."

"She's driving me nuts, Hermione," Harry said immediately.

"Well, you are the one that broke up with her," Hermione replied.

"I know, I know," Harry said, and absent mindedly ran his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up on end again. Hermione frowned at his hair. "Oh, sorry, Hermione."

"I can fix it," she said. "Are you starting to rethink your decision to break it off with her?"

"Regret would be more like it," Harry replied. "I was okay when I was at the Dursley's. I mean, I thought about her, but she wasn't here, and she wasn't wearing that dress."

"You know she hates that dress," Hermione said, moving pieces of his hair.

"She looks unbelievable in that dress," Harry replied. "I don't care if she likes it or not."

"You should tell her," Hermione said.

"That I don't think I should have broken up with her? Not likely. At least not yet."

"I actually meant you should tell her that she looks nice in her dress," Hermione said. "But the other thing would be a good idea also. Done."

Harry felt his hair, and it felt like it was lying flat again.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "What do you think I should do?"

"Have a decent talk with her," Hermione replied. "She's being strong for you, because she thinks that's what you need. She's not going to argue with you about you wanting to put her out of harms way. She respects you enough to stand by your wishes. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like it, or agree with it. She was very excited when she realized you were coming back to Hogwarts this year."

"Was she?" Harry asked. "I don't know how much I'll be at Hogwarts though. I have the staff's permission to come and go as I please, and bring anyone sixth year or above with me."

"Speaking of that topic," Hermione said. "Any more thought or ideas as to when we're going to Godric's Hollow?"

Harry glanced around at the people nearby and cast _Muffliato_ to guarantee them some privacy.

"Ron and I talked about it today, and were planning on filling you in later tonight, or tomorrow. But I'd like to leave within the next couple days. I bought a journal in Diagon Alley, and there are some things I need to jot down in there, some things I've learned since the end of term. At some point we need to get everything down, and we need to get hold of Dumbledore's pensive. We need to narrow down what we're looking for."

"So that we're not looking for just anything," Hermione said. "That will save us time in the long run."

"Well, our long run might be a short run," Harry said. "We don't know how long I can put off confronting Tom. I need to be ready to fight him, and I need to feel more confident about myself and the whole thing. But I also don't want to put it off too long because the longer he's alive, the more people die."

"And on top pf all this, you're going to have to prepare for your N.E.W.T.'s," Hermione said.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, then there is that, not to mention jut normal school work. I'm going to need your help this year, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "And I'd be happy to give it, as long as it is duly earned."

"Does trying to find a way to defeat an evil dark wizard count?"

"Yes, unless you've spend every other free moment on Quidditch," Hermione replied. "I know you're Captain again this year, on top of being Head Boy, and that means you're going to have to learn to prioritize your time."

"I was thinking about starting up the DA again," Harry said. "Death Eaters have been in the school before, they will get in again. And I'm supposed to have lessons with different teachers, teaching me stuff I'll need to survive."

"And now you've added the DA and extra lessons on top of all that," Hermione said. "Do you have time to do all this?"

"I've got to," Harry said. "I can't focus on just destroying Tom, because then I've lost my reason to live and survive. And I can't _not_ focus on him at all, because then I can't defeat him. I think winning this war is going to be determined by the equilibrium of my schedule this year. The delicate balance of my life is going to determine whether I can defeat him for good."


End file.
